russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 DOMINATES APRIL NATIONAL TV RATINGS TO START Q2 ON TOP
May 3, 2016 at 10:47 am IBC-13, the Philippines’ leading sequestered media and entertainment company, starts the second quarter of 2016 strong as it maintained its nationwide TV ratings leadership with an average audience share of 24% from combined urban and rural homes vs ABS-CBN’s 44% vs GMA 7’s 34%, to remain the third most watched TV network in the nation even as its online viewership continues to thrive via its IBC Video platform. Once again, IBC-13 is able to reach and draw millions of viewers in multiple screens – on television via its free TV station, and online via its video streaming website IBC Video (www.ibc.com.ph/video), where people can watch IBC-13 programs using their gadgets, laptops, or smartphones wherever they are and whenever they want to. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 2,000 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 remains in a league of its own at the primetime block with a commanding 23% average audience share that is 8 percentage points higher than rivals like ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 31% average audience share during the same time block. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Still topping the list of most watched primetime programs during the previous month is Syrena with an average national TV rating of 45.4%, followed by Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? with 32.8%. The 1-2 punch of the Kapinoy network is joined in the Top 30 most viewed programs in April 2016 by Express Balita (32.2%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (31.6%), I Will Be Here (28.8%), Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (28.5%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (26.9%), IBC and Secarats-produced local adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane (26.1%), Born to be a Superstar (25.8%), Little Superstar (25.7%), Dingdong n' Lani (25.5%) and T.O.D.A.S. (25.3%). The top-rating coverage of the PBA games, known for the 2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup registered are Tropang TNT vs. San Miguel Beermen (35.6%), Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors (35.1%), Mahindra Enforcers vs. Star Hotshots (34.4%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (33.8%), Tropang TNT vs Mahindra Enforcers (25.1%), Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces (24.8%), Globalport Batang Pier vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (23.9%) and San Miguel Beermen vs .Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (23.9%) in terms of TV ratings. The telecast of''Pacquiao vs. Bradley III'' also got 19.1% rating despite being aired the day after the fight. Meanwhile, on IBC Video, IBC’s pioneering video-on-demand and live streaming website, a total of 20.35 million views were recorded for the month of April, showing how more and more Filipinos are watching content online. IBC-13’s live streaming channel on IBC Video got 2.55 million page views, an indication that many Filipinos are viewing IBC shows online. IBC-13 continues to lead the way in addressing this change in Filipinos’ viewing habit by boosting the offerings of IBC Video and HOOQ, which features programs from different IBC channels and platforms. More Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows as the partnership with Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which began as a government-sequestered broadcasting network, has evolved through the years to become the third leading media and entertainment company in the land. It has gone beyond radio and television to also become the leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries. Also the pioneer in digital television in the country, IBC has ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, among others. The company recently reported a 21% surge in its net income in 2015 to earn P1.39 billion, higher than 2014’s P1 billion. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN APRIL 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 44% #GMA - 34% #IBC - 24% #RPN - 13% #TV5 - 8% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 2. TOTAL DAY BALANCE LUZON TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN APRIL 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 45% #GMA - 36% #IBC - 22% #RPN - 11% #TV5 - 7% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 3. TOTAL DAY VISAYAS TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN APRIL 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 54% #GMA - 26% #IBC - 21% #RPN - 10% #TV5 - 9% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 4. TOTAL DAY MINDANAO TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN APRIL 2016 BY HOUSEHOLD' #ABS-CBN - 54% #GMA - 28% #IBC - 19% #RPN - 10% #TV5 - 8% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 5. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (6PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN APRIL 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN - 50% #GMA - 31% #IBC - 23% #RPN - 10% #TV5 - 7% Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 6. TOP 30 PROGRAMS IN APRIL 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.6% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Tropang TNT vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 35.6% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Mahindra Enforcers vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.4% #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 32.2% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 31.6% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.4% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.1% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 28.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 26.9% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 26.4% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 25.7% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 25.3% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Tropang TNT vs Mahindra Enforcers'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 23.9% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs .Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 23.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.5% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 20.2% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' / Lip Sync Battle Philippines (GMA) - 19.8% 'TABLE 7. PROGRAMS WITH PAGEVIEWS ON IBC VIDEO IN APRIL 2016' :2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup (3,456,183) / (3.361,458) / (6,781,418) :IBC (3,438,788) / (3,218,970) / (6,549,801) :Syrena (3,428,578) / (3,209,562) / (6,455,913) :Glory Jane (3,418,671) / (3,155,674) / (6,398,517) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (3,415,885) / (3,145,648) / (6,350,134) :Born to be a Superstar (3,405,625) / (3,141,634) / (6,257,127) :Cash Cab Philippines (3,394,429) / (3,187,355) / (6,250,334) :Little Superstar (3,355,618) / (3,115,846) / (6,244,507) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (3,338,780) / (3,112,589) / (6,235,618) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (3,325,615) / (3,110,684) / (6,227,881) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (3,320,715) / (3,105,855) / (6,219,387) :Bimby (3,317,864) / (3,103,475) / (6,211,672) :I Will Be Here (3,312,911) / (3,100,555) / (6,209,671) :APO Tanghali Na! (3,310,781) / (3,099,165) / (6,199,514) :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (3,309,555) / (3,097,197) / (6,196,549) :Hulog ng Langit (3,302,457) / (3,094,288) / (6,95,395) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (3,295,455) / (3,090,618) / (6,194,595) :Kahapon Lamang (3,290,348) / (3,087,387) / (6,191,982) :T.O.D.A.S. (3,288,781) / (3,085,988) / (6,184,613) :Dingdong n' Lani (3,280,548) / (3,084,671) / (6,180,548)